


Screaming Dan

by MickythePhanTrash



Series: Somnophilia Kink [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Overstimulation, Phanfiction, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: The morning after. Phil has fun with a sloppy Dan. this is part 3!!





	Screaming Dan

Phil stretches as he starts to wake up. Keeping his eyes closed as his arms pull the body beside him impossibly closer. He sighs as he feels Dans body snuggle up to him. He slowly opens his eyes and what he sees sends a shock of arousal though him. He is reminded of how he left Dan last night; tied to the bed with a vibrator set on max volume inside his fucked out and sensitive hole. Phil groans as he looks over Dans sweaty and cum covered body. He leans over to a still sleeping Dan and kisses his cheek with a whisper of good morning. Phil cock is growing rapidly at the fucked out sleeping boy. He is shocked that Dan hadn’t woken up screaming hours ago with orgasms ripping though his body.

Phil sits up and stretches his arms above his head with a loud yawn. He gets up and heads to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. The kettle had just finished boiling when he hears a loud cry come from the bedroom. Smiling to himself he finishes making his coffee and slowly walks back to Dan. he stands in the door way and watches as Dans body convulses and trembles as a dry orgasm shocks through him. Sobs rip out of his throat as his legs bend up trying to get away from the painful vibrator in his hole. His wrists are starting to chafe and bruise by how hard he is pulling on the leather binding him to the bed. Dans cock is surprisingly still hard, and has gone red and purple with anger. His hole is twitching around the vibrations, trying to push it out. his face is tear stained and red with sobs tearing out of his sore throat. 

“Wow didn’t know a bitch like you could still be horny after all those orgasms that I gave you. Maybe you just need a good cock in you and you’d no longer be so horny hum?” Phil taunts as he slowly makes his way to the bed. He is still fully naked having not seen a reason to put on clothes in his own house. He gets onto the bed and kneels over Dan, his knees on either side of Dans hips. Dan watches him with frightened eyes, scared of Phils plans. 

“I think you’ve had enough of this, whore. I think you should have one more orgasm on my cock then maybe I’ll call it good.” As he says this he slowly starts to take the vibrator out of Dan. He turns it off and sets it on the bedside table before he puts his attention back on his crying boyfriend. 

“Pl-leea-ss-se” Dan croaks out. His mind is mush, all he knows is that he wants his hands untied and he wants to sleep for 3 years. He starts abruptly when he feels fingers poke and prod at his sloppy hole. Phil inserts 3 fingers at once, loving how Dans body sucks him in. 

“God you’re going to take my cock so well baby. Going to make me feel so good in your fucked out hole. God, you should have seen what I made you do last night.” Phil teased as he lined up his already hard cock with Dans leaking hole. He slowly pushed the head of his cock into Dans wet heat, groaning at the over whelming sensation. His cock throbs as he starts to push in faster. Dan lets out the most erotic pained sound when Phils cock finally pushes in all the way. 

“Ohh baby your hole is amazing, look at how its pulling me in, wanting me to fuck it so hard.” Phil moans as he starts to fuck hard and fast into Dans quaking body. Dan is sobbing and trying to squirm away but Phils hard grip and the leather handcuffs are keeping him in place. He knows he isn’t going to last long so he aims for Dans prostate and starts to thrust with such power Dans whole body is moving up the bed with ever thrust. He grabs the back of Dans knees and holds the up by his holders, making Dan into a pretzel so he can fuck him easier. After only a few short minutes Phil rips another dry orgasm out of Dan and relishes in the tightness that wraps tight around his cock. After Three more hard thrust Phil is filling Dans hole up again with another load of cum.

He gently slips his cock out of Dan and lowers his legs. He watched for a few seconds as cum and lube slowly leaked out of his bruised and stretched out hole. He then unhooks Dans wrists from the cuffs and quickly goes to grab a cold damp cloth to clean him up with and some water. While he’s gone Dan lets out another pained sob as he curls up on himself. He is trying to comprehend what had happened and also trying to figure out what Phil had done to him. His whole body is sore and numb, he can’t feel anything. When Phil comes back he helps Dan sit up and drink the water because Dans hands are shaking too much to hold the glass. 

“Lets get you into the bath and then you can have a nice long rest, okay kitten?” Phil whispers as he starts to pick Dan up and take him to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr @phan-smut-stuff


End file.
